Fate familiar path
by Shlugo
Summary: Emiya Kiritsugu never managed to get his daughter back. But what if he did? Years after their father's death Shirou and Illya will have to face the trial of the fifth Grail War. Will the sibling duo emerge victorious? Or will they perish like their parents did?


Author Note: Whew, so finally it's out! The idea was flying around my head for months. I hope you like it. Read and review.

On this occasion I would like to thank Kay4today, my beta-reader and think-tank! Without her this would never become reality. Thank you Kay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/ Stay Night or any blah blah you know the drill.

...

Flames were everywhere. Like a pack of hungry beasts let out of a cage, devouring everything that got in their way. But those flames were more ravenous than any being of flesh and blood. Whatever it was cars or trees, buildings or humans... they didn't differentiate, didn't care. They devoured all.

The end of the world.

That how it must have looked like for anyone unlucky enough to bear witness to this scene. And for many it indeed was – thousands had already died in the wake of the horrible fire, burned alive, not knowing what happened or why they had to die.

Through this ruined landscape, treading through a path of ash were there was nothing left for the fire to burn, walked the one responsible for the tragedy. A man damned by his own ideals, Emiya Kiritsugu.

Death was his old friend. In his life Kiritsugu had sacrificed many people – both innocent bystanders and those dear to him, even his first love. He never liked that - he hated watching people die more than anyone else. Yet he did it again and again, sacrificed them one by one, slowly breaking his heart in the process, chunk by chunk. All in name of his ideals, because he believed that in the end it would save countless more. Because that was his justice.

_''Where is your justice now, Kiritsugu?''_

He had sacrificed all he loved, betrayed all who put his trust in him. And what did he have to show for it? Only the sea of flames, and the smell of burning flesh.

With the clarity of a man whose delusions were stripped away, he realized that this was what Saber tried to warn him about, the ultimate folly of his ways. But he didn't listen, conceited in his unfounded sense of justice, he thought he knew better.

Saber, another person he had sacrificed and betrayed. Just like Irisviel and countless others.

_''Did I ever actually save anybody? Or was it just another lie I told myself? If only I could save one person, maybe this life of mine wouldn't be completely worthless.''_

Pain. That was all that existed for the boy at the moment. Pain and a scorching, unbearable heat. It felt like it burned not only his body, but his very soul, burning his thoughts, feelings and memories. Even now he couldn't remember if there ever was anything besides flames, nothing but his own name – Shirou. Vaguely he realized that he would die if he didn't do anything, but he couldn't find it in him to move. All he could manage was a weak scream - a call for help.

"He-lp... Help me!"

A weak voice woke Kiritsugu from the half-daze he had been in until now. He looked around for its source... and saw that it was a small child - a boy who was maybe seven years old. Kiritsugu stumbled towards him to check his injuries. There was no doubt - there were horrible third degree burns covering his whole body. Even with the best medical attention it was doubtful he'd even survive until morning. As it were, there was maybe an hour left. Another person whose blood was to be on his hands.

_''No, no, no, no! I can't allow that, I must save him!''_

There was one way. Kiritsugu's body still held Avalon. With its power there were no injuries that couldn't be healed. Or at least it was like this when Saber was around. If there was enough of her prana left in it was another question.

Not wanting to lose another minute, Kiritsugu put the holy sheath on the boy. Momentarily it illuminated a golden light and turned into golden dust that seemed to disappear into the boy's body.

_''Let it work, let it work, please let it work!''_

Repeating this silent prayer, Kiritsugu gently lifted the boy in his arms. Even if the sheath did its job, it was still likely that the boy would need medical attention. And even if he lived, what future would await him? His life had been destroyed in the flames. Kiritsugu knew that just by having saved him from them, he still hadn't made it up to him.

For good or for ill, he decided his life and the life of this boy were now connected.

The first thing Shirou realized when he woke up was how comfortable he was. He was lying in some bed, and it felt like he hadn't been comfortable like this in years, oddly enough. His eyes were still closed so he couldn't tell where he was, and opening them proved strangely difficult. Then he noticed a sound, a regular quiet beeping. It sounded vaguely familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Eventually curiousity got the best of him and he forced his eyelids open.

He was in a dimly lit room with a white ceiling and white walls. It didn't look like a normal bedroom, the light green curtains and the elevated metal bed made it even more obvious. Looking up to the source of the sound, Shirou saw one of those strange monitors. He couldn't recall the name, but knew they had something to do with measuring heartbeats. He noticed a cable going between the thing and himself and realized that it was his heartbeat it was measuring.

It was then when it dawned on Shirou that he was in a hospital. He didn't know why he was or how he got here. In fact, he realized he couldn't recall anything from before he woke up. Not what happened, not where he was before, not even his parents names or faces. Nothing besides his own name.

That... that wasn't good. Had he had some kind of accident that caused him to lose his memory? He didn't feel any pain, but then again who knew how long he had been asleep? He knew that eventually someone would come and explain things to him, but it still felt weird and scary not to remember a thing. Using all the willpower he could muster, Shirou tried to recall something, anything.

And so he did, but he immediately regretted his decision.

He recalled fire. Fire, pain and fear. He was flooded with scrambled images of the event that put him in the hospital. He remembered running away from the fire, but there was nowhere to run as fire was everywhere. He heard the horrible screams of those who were even less fortunate than hím, as they burned alive begging for help. He practically felt the scorching heat and unbearable pain as the flames were catching up to him. He remembered the exhaustion, the despair and resignation, as he felt he couldn't run anymore, and was about to give up. And how in his last effort he had called for help.

Most vaguely of all he recalled someone, a man that responded to his call, that came to save him like some sort of superhero. The last thing he remembered before he slipped into darkness was a gentle golden light, that embraced him and alleviated his pain.

Coming back from his memories, Shirou realized that someone, no, that ''he'' was screaming all this time, overwhelmed by emotions. He closed his mouth and seconds later a man who looked like a doctor came rushing in.

"What happened?! Where does it hurt?" He asked frantically.

"No, no it doesn't hurt anywhere, I just... remembered the fire. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause a commotion." Shirou now felt a bit embarrassed about his outburst.

"Oh so that how it was." The doctor looked relived. "Don't be ashamed, it's quite normal that you'd react this way. This was traumatic experience after all. So you don' feel any pain?"

"No, I actually feel quite alright." Shirou now realized that it was a bit weird. He remembered quite clearly that the flames had burned most of his skin, but looking at it now he couldn't find any proof of it.

"Yes it really is quite a miraculous recovery." The doctor said. "Honestly, I don't know how to even explain it. And in a week time too."

"What... what about my parents?" Shirou asked. Logically he had to have parents, even if he couldn't recall them.

"I'm sorry." Now the doctor face looked sorrowful. "Only two people came out of the fire, you being one of them. No one else survived. I'm afraid your parents are dead."

"Oh" Shirou said. It was weird to him how calm he felt. He knew he should be very sad but it all felt very deject, as if it happened to someone else.

"Do you need some time?" The doctor asked kindly.

"No it's okay... I mean not okay but... anyway I'll live."

"Very well. If you don't mind there's someone here who'd like to meet you."

"Who?"

"Your savior."

Kiritsugu was leaning on the corridor wall in front of Shirou's room. He felt nervous about the conversation he was about to have. He hadn't felt like this since the day he proposed to Irisviel. Frankly he was scared.

_''Come one Kerry, you faced death numerous times and didn't panic! Get a hold of yourself!''_

The door in front of him opened, cutting his train of thought short.

"Mr Emiya?" Said the doctor. "You can go in now, if you want to."

"Thank you."

Kiritsugu walked into the small one person room and saw the boy he saved. He was lying in the bed, no longer hooked up to any machinery and looked pretty healthy. There was no sing left of the terrible burns of only a week ago.

Noticing his entrance the boy looked at him, his eyes widening. Not knowing what to do, Kiritsugu tried to smile.

"Hello, Shirou." He started awkwardly, using the name the doctor had told him.

"Hello, mister..."

"Just call me Kiritsugu. Listen, I don't know if you know who I am, but..."

"You are the man who saved me, right? The hero!" Said Shirou with big smile and glint in his eyes.

Pangs of guilt pierced Kiritsugi's heart at hearing the title he knew he didn't deserve.

"Well yes, I'm the one who brought you here, but calling me a hero is bit..." He tried to say.

"Thanks for that! I'll never forget it!" Shirou evidently didn't listen.

"No. It was the least I could do. I'm very sorry that you had to go through it... and that I couldn't save your parents."

The smile didn't disappear from Shirou's face, but it changed, became sad.

"Don't beat yourself. It's not your fault. Besides, I don't really remember my parents so..."

"It must be hard for you, not having any memories of them."

"I don't know, I think it might be for the better. I can't imagine how hard it would be if I remembered them, but knew that I wouln't ever see them again. As it is I know I lost something important but it doesn't feel that way." He looked a bit ashamed as if blaming himself for not being sad enough.

Kiritsugi felt as if he was hit by a lighting.

Illya!

How could he not realize it earlier?! She was left there, not knowing what happened to her parents, and that bastard Acht was unlikely to let him see her now that Kiritsugu had failed his mission. Worse, he'd probably try to use her as a new grail vessel! He had to go and save her!

But he had to take care of the boy first. He had come here for a reason, and after meeting Shirou he felt he was doing the right thing. He steeled his conviction.

"Kiritsugu, will you visit me?" Shirou's voice reached him.

"You mean here? Of course, but you are leaving tomorrow, you know?"

"No I meant in the orphanage, and maybe even after I'll get adopted..."

Kiritsugu couldn't help but smirk.

"I can do that. But, if you want to there might not be any need for it."

Shirou looked at him, puzzled. It took several seconds before he realized what Kiritsugu was talking about.

"You... you want to adopt me? Even though you barely know me?" His eyes were beaming with hope, like stroboscopic lights.

"We'll have more than enough time to get to know each other. But only if you are okay with an old good-for-nothing like me." Kiritsugu chuckled.

On the next day Shirou was discharged from hospital, and Kiritsugu finished the last formalities for his adoption. Now the two of them were walking out of the hospital and towards Kiritsugu's car.

"Dad, where are we going to live?"

Shirou had decided to call Kiritsugu "dad" after yesterday's talk. Kiritsugu didn't mind. In fact, it was rather pleasant. He had taken instant liking to the boy, perhaps because he reminded him of himself back when he was young and innocent.

"I have a pretty big residence in another part of the town. But listen Shirou, first I'll have to leave you for some time with an old friend of mine. I have to take care of some important business."

"Are you leaving for work?" Shirou looked very distressed at the news.

"No, it's not like that. You see, I have a daughter back in Europe. Her mother died recently and I'd like to bring her here so the three of us can live together." He explained the best he could without going into the complicated details.

"Daughter? Does this mean that I will have sister?" Shirou asked, looking very serious.

"Yeah. I'm sure you two will get along, she's the sweetest thing imaginable." Kiritsugu smiled thinking about his daughter.

"Then it's fine... But can't I go with you? I'd get to see Europe and-" Shirou was getting excited.

"Sorry, I'd like to take you but your doctor said that you are still too weak for a long trip like that." Kiritsugu lied, not wanting to mention that it would be dangerous and that he'd most likely have to get Illya back by force.

"Awww, but..."

"Sorry Shirou, maybe some other time. But don't worry, the friend I'll leave you with is a good man and he has a granddaughter only a couple of years older than you."

For couple minutes they were riding in silence, each one deep in their own thoughts when suddenly Shirou spoke.

"Dad?"

"Yes Shirou?"

"Sorry. I mean... about your wife. I wish I could have met her."

Kiritsugu didn't say anything for a good minute.

"Yeah, she would have liked that too."

Shirou was sitting in the garden of the Fujimura residence, reading a book of medieval European legends. For some reason he found himself fascinated by the stories of brave knights, cunning wizards and magical swords. He briefly wondered if reading about that stuff was his hobby before the fire.

Sighing, he closed the book and looked at the blue sky. He had been staying here for almost a month now and was wondering when his father would return and he'd get to meet his sister. Not that living with the Fujimuras was unpleasant. His dad was right, Fujimura Raiga was indeed a kind man despite his somewhat scary face. He enjoyed sumo wrestling and hunting, and not only did he take Shirou with him, he also gave him money for it. Then there was Fuji-nee as Shirou came to call Raiga's granddaughter. She was... well frankly, Shirou sometimes thought she acted more like a kid than he did. But she was a lot of fun to play with and also a good friend. She didn't look down on him because he was a kid and he felt at ease confiding to her.

She was also a prodigy of kendo and was more than happy to teach Shirou some. It was fun and as it turned out Shirou had a natural knack for it - the sword just felt right in his hand. Fuji-nee even said he had makings of a champion. Shirou thought she was exaggerating but it felt nice to be praised like that.

All in all he couldn't complain about the way he had spent the last month. Still he felt kind of anxious.

"Shirou! Shirou come quickly!" He heard Taiga's voice coming from the house and a second later she slided the paper door.

"Fuji-nee, what happened?"

"They're here! They're here!" She screamed, not hiding her excitement.

Shirou rushed past her and to the door, not even bothering to ask who was she talking about. Until now he hadn't realized how nervous he was.

Shirou ran into the hallway. There he saw his father talking with Raiga-san.

"Dad! You're back!"

Kiritsugu looked at him and smiled brightly, even though he looked very tired.

"Good to see you Shirou. I'm sorry it took so long, and that I didn't call. There were some small complications, but that's not important. We are here now."

"We? You mean..." It was then that Shirou saw someone peeking from behind his father's leg. Before he could really tell what it was it hid itself behind Kiritsugu again.

"Come one Illya, don't be shy." Kiritsugu said softly.

With hesitation, the girl called Illya walked from behind his leg. She was small, a lot smaller than even Shirou and looked frail as if she was made from porcelain. Her hair was white as snow and her skin pale, almost as if she had never seen the sun before. Her face was as cute as that of a doll, but what really drew attention were her crimson red eyes. She was dressed in a purple coat. She tried not to look directly at Shirou and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

In short she looked like someone you wanted to hug, tell everything was going to be okay and then protect from the whole world. And that's how Shirou felt.

"H-hello…" She stuttered cutely, still not looking directly at him.

"Illya-chan right? Nice to meet you. My name is Shirou, from this day I'll be you older brother if that's all right with you. I'm sure we'll get along great." He said, giving her his brightest smile.

To his surprise she started to shake slightly as if she had high fever. Shirou was afraid of having said something wrong and feared she'd start crying now.

_''Great start as her older brother, champ.''_ He thought sarcastically.

"Illya? Did I say something wro-" He didn't get to finish as he was tackled by a small but very fast human torpedo.

"ONII-CHAN!" Illya yelled, hugging him with force that seemed impossible for someone so small. She indeed started crying, but it evidently wasn't out of sadness.

"Illya, is everything all right?" Shirou asked when the steel-like grip lessened a bit.

"Now it is, because Illya has onii-chan, and Illya will never be left alone again! You won't leave Illya, right onii-chan?" She asked with such fear and hope that it scared Shirou.

_''She isn't teasing me! She's really scared she might be left alone again. Her mother's relatives must have been neglecting her.''_

"Don't worry Illya. I will never leave you." He said, petting her hair. In response she renewed her powerful grip, not that Shirou complained.

"Come one you two, it's time to go see our new home." Said Kiritsugu, who had been observing the kids up until now. He was worried about their first meeting, but now that he saw them getting along that well, he felt at ease for the first time since long ago.

After thanking Raiga for his help and promising Fuji-nee that he'd keep training with her, Shirou left with his father and sister to start their new family life together.

Deep in the core of The Great Grail a consciousness stirred. It normally was a dormant spirit, sublimed long ago to become the foundation of the Grail system. But now it had awakened. It felt that the Grail had become weaker after the most recent war. In time, the spirit would once again be forced into dormancy, but right now it could act. And it ''had'' to act. The Grail system wasn't working as it should, and something had to be done about that. Fortunately the spirit felt that there was a proper vessel close by. The spirit could not use it to correct the incontinences itself, but maybe, just maybe, it would allow it to find someone who could.

Prologue end.

...


End file.
